5: Last Call
by Julie Verne
Summary: Sydney and Maggie in the on-call room - a continuation of a very short scene and my first real foray into smut. Season 3, episode 14.


Author's note: Set during Season 3, Episode 14. No copyright, etc, sorry to the actresses etc.

* * *

Maggie's hands crept up the back of Sydney's scrubs, and Sydney's breath hitched at the bare hands on bare skin that had never borne another's touch.

Sydney's hands were on Maggie's face, and Sydney pulled back to look at Maggie.

"It wasn't until I kissed you that you even thought about this," Sydney said uncertainly, wavering over her decision.

"And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since." Maggie said assuredly, kissing Sydney again, this time bringing Sydney's scrub top over Sydney's head, leaving Sydney in the long sleeved shirt she always wore under her scrubs.

Maggie knew what she liked, so she just transposed it. She slipped her hands back under Sydney's shirt and rubbed the area under the strap of Sydney's bra, grinning at the sigh it brought from the other woman. Maggie undid the bra, but stopped Sydney when she tried to take off the long sleeved shirt. Instead she brought her mouth down to Sydney's nipple, sucking the peak through the thin cotton.

Sydney moaned, and Maggie melted.

"Do you really want to do this here, where anyone could walk in at any time?" Maggie asked against Sydney's surprisingly full breast, hands now down the back of Sydney's pants.

"No, but I can't wait," Sydney said, hungry eyes fixed on Maggie as she pulled away from Sydney's chest to nearly kiss Sydney, moving her face next to Sydney's instead.

"Wouldn't you rather do this in one of our houses, where I can take my time with you?" Maggie whispered in Sydney's ear as she ran her hand over the front of Sydney's cotton underpants; they were soaked, as she had expected. She nipped at Sydney's ear, then pulled back, raised her fingers to her nose. "God, you smell good. I can't wait to taste you." Sydney's hips canted forwards into Maggie twice; once at the brief contact, and once at Maggie's words. She watched the other woman with lidded eyes, still very close.

"I've been waiting most of my life for this, I can't wait any longer. If I did, I might lose my nerve." Maggie removed her hands from Sydney's pants, turned away to close the blinds and hang a sheet over the bottom bunk for a little privacy. The sheet and the blinds were code for 'find another on-call room' rather than any practical shielding. She stepped back towards Sydney with a cheeky grin.

"It does seem unfair to leave you in this state," Maggie said, then pulled Sydney to her, fitting her thigh between Sydney's legs. Sydney moaned and pressed against Maggie, trembling. Maggie ran her fingers through Sydney's now unkempt hair, before stepping back toward the bed, ducking under the sheet. Sydney came with her, joined at the mouth, and nearly stumbled when Maggie sat on the edge of the bed. Sydney moved forward onto Maggie's lap, straddling the taller doctor. Maggie pulled off the long-sleeved shirt, dove straight for Sydney's breasts.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Sydney gasped as Maggie latched onto an already stiffened nipple. She got no verbal response, but she could feel Maggie grin against her breast. Sydney was now in the awkward position of having a bra half-stuck on her chest, and struggled to free her arms. She pulled Maggie up to kiss her; this was happening faster than she had expected, but also happening far too slowly. Maggie, for instance, was still fully dressed. Sydney carefully tugged at Maggie's scrub top, only to have Maggie roughly pull it off, followed by some frantic yanking at her bra. Sydney reached behind Maggie, stopped Maggie's hands, carefully undid the clips and closed her eyes. Maggie took hint and slowed down to remove her bra and made sure she was watching Sydney when she opened her eyes. Sydney's breath caught, and she raised a tentative hand, breath catching again when she touched the soft, warm skin of Maggie's breast. She looked up at Maggie.

"I never thought… so soft…" Sydney leaned in, then lost her nerve, kissed Maggie's mouth again instead. Maggie brought their bodies together, swallowed Sydney's gasp as their breasts made contact, fingers counting ribs on her way up Sydney's back. Maggie swung her legs onto the bed, finally, and brought Sydney with her, bringing her a little off-balance on top of Maggie. Sydney propped herself up on her elbows, hovering over Maggie.

"I'm engaged," she said tentatively, as if asking Maggie what she should do, the way she hadn't been asking for months.

"You're also really gay. And kind of Orthodox. If you want to walk away, I won't stop you." Maggie said, meaning every word but contradicted by the way her hands clapsed the smaller doctor to her.

"I don't want to walk away, but I think I should. It's not fair to Herschel." Sydney made no move to get off of Maggie, though, and Maggie knew Sydney was trying to justify cheating, and honestly, Maggie should have more qualms about this. She'd never even thought about women until Sydney kissed her. Sydney was engaged and obviously her family would have huge issues with this, to the point of potentially disowning Sydney. But she felt calm. It wasn't just hormones, it wasn't just letting a lonely closeted lesbian feel her up. She had a connection with Sydney, a strong connection both emotional and sexual, and Maggie couldn't let Sydney sacrifice her life to heterosexuality without a little preview of what she could have. And it was a little selfish too, because now she was all worked up - Maggie could feel Sydney's thigh pressed nearly against her vulva through her pants and it was taking almost everything she had not to thrust up into Sydney.

"And if this is your last chance?" Maggie said, pretending not to notice the way her fingertips were trailing patterns over Sydney's ribcage, pretending not to hear the hitch in Sydney's breath when she finally brought her mouth to that freckle on the left side of Sydney's throat that had been taunting her for months.

"Then I can't waste it. You can't have come into my life without a reason, Maggie," Sydney said with that matter-of-fact tone she used when she spoke of her beliefs, and it's almost, Maggie thought, like Sydney was saying that Maggie was her personal divine intervention.

Sydney took off her glasses and placed them on a bedside table before she leaned in to kiss Maggie. She didn't mention Herschel again. Maggie's hands wandered freely, Maggie fully expecting Sydney to stop her again, to flinch under her hands. Instead Sydney pressed tighter against Maggie, kissed her more passionately than Maggie had imagined - and Maggie had imagined this, or some version thereof, over and over since Sydney had first kissed her. She had wondered how Sydney's small but ample breasts would feel in her mouth, her hands, how uninhibited the normally shy doctor would be, how the passion Sydney reserved for God and medicine would feel focussed on Maggie - and Sydney more than lived up to Maggie's feeble daydreams.

Maggie hesitated before pulling gently at Sydney's pants, wondering if she should take hers off first. But Sydney solved that question for her by tugging her own pants off, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her socks before leaning back, kneeling naked under Maggie's gaze.

"Oh my God," Maggie said in awe, and Sydney looked so vulnerable in that moment that Maggie surged forward to kiss her. "You're a redhead through and through, aren't you?'' Maggie said a little teasingly and Sydney blushed. Maggie's hand skirted around the issue for a while, caressing Sydney's back and butt before moving around to the front. "You're gorgeous," Maggie mumbled between kisses. "Are you sure?" Maggie breathed into Sydney's mouth with her hand hovering over Sydney's dampened labia, moving away to stroke Sydney's thigh instead, ignoring Sydney's impatient huff, stilted thrust. "Do we need, like, protection or something?"

"I'm clean. I'm a virgin, and I got tested when I got engaged," Sydney said. "And I saw your blood results after the miscarriage. Unless you want to go find some gloves…" Sydney mouthed Maggie's nipple, and Maggie bit her lip.

"You're so practical," Maggie teased as she finally brought her hand flush against Sydney, who then flushed. Maggie gently pushed Sydney back on the bed, gazed considering at her, hand running over Sydney's stomach. Sydney squirmed a moment, opened her mouth to ask about the delay and suddenly Maggie's mouth was on her. Maggie grinned at the squeak that came from Sydney, then set to work, licking slowly from bottom to top, making mental notes of the moans and where they indicated. She was right; Sydney did taste good. Slowly she brought up a hand so she could flick her thumb over Sydney's clit, and Sydney came undone, so, so fast. Maggie'd barely gotten started, and she thought women were supposed to be harder to satisfy than men. Then again, Maggie supposed 10 years of waiting would do that to a woman. Maggie considered entering Sydney - she was so very wet that it almost felt like a waste of lubrication not to - but she was also mindful that Sydney was a virgin - maybe still was, Maggie wasn't sure how that worked - but honestly it felt unnecessary now, because Sydney was already panting out her name. Maggie'd thought this would be harder, that she'd have some qualms, but Sydney was sweet, so sweet and intoxicating, the taste of her exquisite - more like a treat than the favour oral sex had always seemed to her. And Maggie knew what she liked, it was so easy to just turn the tables on a still-mewling Sydney. Maggie swiped her tongue across Sydney's clit again, felt the jolt of another orgasm before clambering over Sydney to kiss her. Sydney trapped one of Maggie's legs between her own, pulsed against Maggie's thigh, and her kisses were long and languid. Sydney's hand snaked into Maggie's pants, under Maggie's underwear and two fingers stroked the length of Maggie's labia and made their way straight home almost before Maggie noticed. It made sense, almost; this was part of Sydney's job after all. Sydney looked at Maggie in wonder, then buried her face in Maggie's neck, kissing just beneath her ear. When Maggie moaned she could feel Sydney's smile against her throat.

Sydney may have been inexperienced at sex but she knew her way around a vagina as part of her profession. But the way Sydney moved her fingers inside Maggie was not professional at all. It was quick and perfect and Maggie couldn't remember the last time she had an orgasm build that quickly. Maggie came apart moments later, Sydney's mouth on her nipple and her thumb on her clit. She kissed Sydney again with some finality, went down on her one last time, memorising the landscape of Sydney's body with her mouth and hands because she had no doubt that this, like their first kiss, would be swept into the closet again. There were tears on Sydney's face when she came for the third time, and Maggie held her, there in the cramped on-call bunk, slowly kissed Sydney's face, forehead, cheek and mouth, trying to treasure this before it was just a memory, fingertips exploring the softest skin she'd ever known.

Sydney finally sat up and turned away, shrugged her bra on with her back to Maggie.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You don't know how much this means to me." Maggie pulled down the shield-sheet, tugged her own bra and scrub top back on and lay back down on the bed in the position Sydney had found her. Sydney kept redressing; Maggie desperately wanted to help her, to touch her again but it felt too intimate while Sydney was bent on putting distance between them.

"I might have an idea, if it meant even half as much as it did to me," Maggie said quietly, so quietly she couldn't be sure the other woman had heard her. Sydney didn't pause, just leaned in to kiss Maggie one last time before leaving the on-call room. It was a slow, lingering kiss, so unlike their first, and Sydney seemed reluctant to leave; almost as reluctant as Maggie was to let her leave.

Maggie drifted off into a sexually sated but emotionally drained sleep. When her phone woke her up, her hand was wrapped around the scrub cap Sydney had left on the bed. She tucked it safely in her locker and put on some scrub pants without a suspicious stain on the thigh before heading back to the OR.

* * *

Author's note part 2: I saw the youtube video for this relationship when I was in Toronto; I had driven there from Vancouver after flying over from Australia. I was surrounded by the world's friendliest people, but was really emotionally isolated. I started writing this mentally as I drove back to the couv, and it hasn't left my mind since. More Mature than most of my works, but this really caught my imagination at a low point. I hope I've done it justice; it's 1:30am and I have to go build a bluetooth test environment in a few hours so I'll likely edit this tomorrow night. It still feels short.

Let me know how you feel about this - I have another one nearly ready to go but I need to be a responsible engineer and go to sleep.

Update 15/05/2017: Loosely related to 'Stay' and 'After All The Dust Has Settled'.


End file.
